Ryo-chan
by GestuRoze
Summary: Ryouna Kamishiro is the 'Queen of the Streets'. Soon she shall have her throne stolen from her by a froce she could never match up to-Love. AUFemale!Ryouga x AU!IV
1. Kisses For Her

**Gestu:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-  
Astral:Forgive her. She has a very large imagination and can't seem to stay on one story.  
Gestu:-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Astral:This is another AU. It takes place in a city called 'Starlight City'. We can change it to 'Blackout City' for it too. Or if you, the readers, wish for a custom one, we will set up a poll. You can also submit your own choices.  
Yuma:Shut up Astral and get on with the story!  
Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Ryouna! Time to wake up!" a pitched voice called out from down stairs.

"Uggn..." movement was seen in the bed of the 14-year-old girl. A wave of long, curly purple hair came out from the foot of the bed. The blanket ruffled once more, this time a head popped out the end. Her name was Ryouna Kamishiro. She was 14 a twin brother who she had 4 minutes on was in the room next door. Ryouna had long purple locks similar to an octopus with humongous tentacles reaching to her knees, curled at the ends. At her forehead had a strange light blue lock that looked like a mutant M. She was in her pajamas like any other person after 2 seconds after waking from a slumber.  
Her brother came into her door frame.

"Ryo-nee, you need to get up!" Her brother's name was Rio Kamishiro. He was cropped dark blue hair, and a light blue piece on top of it. He was wearing a standard uniform for Starlight Middle School. A white button shirt with green outline, saying that's he is a thrid year student, and green tie, blue pants, and brown shoes.

"But Rio-nii..." she pleaded, laying in her back with her hands above her head, gravity took over and her hands plopped down as far as they could go. She just couldn't bring her self to act like she was in public, not towards her 'outoto'.

The boy went into her room and grabbed both of her wrists. He couldn't do much. Rio was still recovering from getting out of the hospital a week ago (Much to Ryouna's dismay) and not all of his strength was back. Before the incident though, Rio was a martial arts champion, and he didn't do half-bad in dueling either. Now all he could do is dueling. He make up for the year in the hospital and losing all of his power with dueling.

"Ug...Ng...Ah..." he was still pulling at the girl's arms. So far he only got about 2 inches from her original spot. She sweat-dropped at his antics. That was one of the bad and good things about the Kamishiro's, they don't give to easy.

She sighed. She also notice something fly across her window. "Alright, alright, I'll get up. My arms were getting tired anyway." this made the slightly younger one smile. After he left she sat up.

"Alright! I'll see you downstairs!" after that he left for the breakfast their mother made them with their father.

"Come out. **Now**." all comical remains were eliminated at that moment. Behind her curtains was an all familiar face. "**_Quad_**."

"Now what's wrong Ryo-chan~?" the boy who entered had a scar along his face. It went from his temple down to the bottom of his nose. Another was crossed against it so it looked like an 'X' over his eye. The back half of his hair was a deep blue while the front half was a pure white. Placed directly under his hair was his eyes. Green, white and blue mixed for the color.

"**Don't call me that**." her voice was even more menacing than before, but Quad was uninfected by the venom coming off the words.

"Why not~?" he took everything she said as if it were a joke. He slowly walked over to the girl. When he reached where she was, a semi-bright purple light came from his right hand. He brought his hand up so it was across the door and swayed his finger as if beckoning for it. A moment later the door slams shut and locks. He crawls over the girl he has 3 years on, so that his entire body was towering over Ryouna as she backed up towards the front of the bed. Strangely Ryouna was perfectly calm. As if this were the hundredth time the male has done this. He brings his right hand up, still glowing, also forcing all of his weight on his left hand. He cups her chin and brings her forehead to his. She glared at the elder, a small blush forming at the position she was in.. "My, my, Ryouna. You look flustered." he brought his lips closer to her's. Just millimeters away, "Heh~ Anyone else would have screamed by now."

"You say 'anyone else' like you do this type of torture to others." she responded, gazing into his multi-colored eyes.

He chuckled at her response, though he didn't say anything back. He only leaned in and sealed the small gap between them. Ryouna place her hands on his chest, leaning into the kiss.  
Nothing was out of the ordinary for them. Just a week ago Quad admitted his love for the aquatic girl. She wasn't sure about how she felt though. It was true a year ago, before Rio's hospitalization, she was madly had a crush on the other. Now she was angry _and_ in love with him. It didn't help that she was bipolar either. One moment personality might be a sweet, loving girl, and the next she might be ruthless, and psychotic teen that got her to be the 'Queen of the Streets'. Most of the time she would stay calm and neutral, but if she got _to_ calm she would be carefree. Get her to angry and she will bite your head off. The kiss broke off. Quad stared deeply into Royuna's eyes, as if trying to see her soul.

"...Beautiful..." he muttered. Ryouna blushed and looked away, breaking the hold of his hand. Quad brought his hand up to her cheek and gently bought her face back. He softly pecked her lips once more. "I have to go now my dear." he bent down so that his mouth was at her ear. "We'll finish up later~." with that he faded away as if he were a ghost.

Ryouna for the first time after the kiss opened her mouth to say something. A blush still heavy on her face.  
"_Bastard._"


	2. I Love You

**Getsu:IT'S BEEN A WHILE!  
Astral:What took you so long?  
Getsu:School, homework, tutoring, ect., ect.  
Yuma:Damn...It must be tough being advanced in class...  
Getsu:It is! Now no more of that! On with the story!  
P.S.:Sex scene!**

* * *

"Ahhh..." a female voice sighed out.

"Whining about it isn't gonna make it better Ryo-nee..." a male this time said.

"That's easy for you to saaaaay... Your not in any advance classesssss..." the elder ,Ryouna, said clearly tired from the long day at school.

"Your in advance because your better than normal people... Plus, as far as I can remember, you still have the highest grades, still have time for after school sports, still have time to keep up a reputation, still somehow manage to look like a junior supermodel, and still study while making dueling strategies nearly everyday!" her twin, Rio, pointed an accusing finger at her. This caused his sister to take a step back to prevent her eye from getting jabbed into her skull.

"Rio-kun! Ryo-chan!" they both looked up. While they were distracted by Rio explanation, they made it home in time to see their mother call out for them.  
Their mother, Miyuki Kamishiro, looked like an older version of Ryouna with small differences. Miyuki had shorter hair than her daughter, going down to the middle of her upper arm. She also had blue hair, wich her son inherited. She was wearing a blue business suit with a white blouse under it, and black high heels. She was currently half walking, half skipping towards her children. "Hey you two! I'm going to go to work now so behave your selves! I have to be an important meeting in another city too, so I'll be gone till tomorrow. Okay?" she commanded in a childish voice.

"Yes mother..." they answered in unison. This made Miyuki smile.

"Okay! I'll see you two later." she kissed them both in the cheek. "Bye!" was the last thing she said before getting in her car and driving off.

Soon after Rio starting walking away.

"H-Hey! Where are you going!?" Ryouna exclaimed after stopping him.

"Hm? I didn't tell you? I have to help my friend and his parents at their family restaurant since some of the workers are sick, and I was asked to go sleepover there. Mom already said yes. Dad also called me earlier saying that he has a business trip too."

"Then who's gonna be home!" she wasn't scared of being alone. She was scared of being alone with Quad.

"Ryo-nee, your 14 now. I'm pretty sure that you can make a night alone."

"But-"

"No." after that he left, this time he didn't get stopped by his twin.

Ryouna fell to her knees after getting coldly brushed off by her brother. She got back up with a determined face.  
_I can do this...I can survive one night alone, and hopefully not get harassed by Quad!_

* * *

It was 9:36 in Starlight. Ryouna got a few calls from her parents checking up on her. She answered all the calls, not missing one.  
Right now she was reading a magazine in bed and pajamas.

As she was about to flip to the next page, a hand shot up against her shoulder, alarming her and causing her arm to flail and accidentally push the book to the ground. She was flipped onto her back, her hand above her head, her eyes staring at her assailant.

It was Quad.  
He had a wide smile, though he wasn't showing any teeth, his eyes were enough to tell he wanted something, considering that they were dangerously close to her face.  
"How are you Ryo-chan?" his voice was sickly sweet. He bent down and licked part of Ryouna's shoulder-blade, making her gasp at the warmth.

"B-Bastard..." she stuttered out with a heavy blush on her face.  
All Quad did in return was lightly chuckle and start nibbling on her neck. He enjoyed how the girl under him started squirming, letting out quite pants and gasps now and then. He brought his hand not holding Ryouna's to her right breast, tapping were the nipple was. This almost got a moan out of her. _Almost. _The hybrid of the gasp and moan annoyed him. After he learned that she was alone for the night meant he was going to stay with her. It was practically a one-in-a lifetime chance just to see her in pajamas already. To see her the way she was now would be enough to get on Mythbusters.

"What's wrong? Don't like the feeling?" he said looking into her eyes. Smirking after seeing the blush on her face deepen.

"S-Shut up..." she stuttered out, closing her eyes and turning her head away from his piercing gaze. She shot opened her eyes and jerked her head so that she was looking at her stomach.  
Instead she saw Quad, eyes closed and his head licking and nibbling at her belly.

"A-ah-nng-haa...S-Stop it...That t-tickles..." was her attempt at stopping the 17-year old. In response he opened one eye and looked up at the girl, chuckling at her form. He lifted his head back up, he gave Ryouna a kiss on her lips. What got him was that she kissed him back with a small amount of force. He thought that she would bite him or something else along those lines. Either way he also put slight pressure onto her lips.

A few seconds later he licked at her bottom lip. She did nothing in return. Quad knew she was oblivious at this kind of stuff but he expected for her to know at least what that ment. He couldn't do anything about it now, so he bit her lip instead. She gasped at the slight pain, her gap was cut short by a warm, wet, and soft object coming into her mouth, forcing her to gag a little and softly suck on it for air.  
Quad slowly licked at the roof of her mouth, making her dig her nails into her palms to keep from screaming in delight.

The blood slithering pass her nails on her right hand caught Quad's attention. He took his tongue out, allowing Ryouna to get air into her lungs (For the time being), and grabbed her hand with his left, holding the other down with his right. He sat up so that he was on her hips. He inspected the small, crescent cuts in her hand. He brought his head down to half-way of her forearm, and licked the blood that managed to get down there, licking all that way to her hand, sucking on the cuts still bleeding.

"Ah..." Ryouna managed out. The stinging pain, added with the warm feeling if his tongue felt like a twisted paradise at her. A strange feeling started forming in her stomach, making her forget that Quad just came in without permission and is practically molesting her.  
"Qu-Quad...Ngg..."

The said male chuckled against her palm, stopping his assault on her hand.  
"Hm~ Did you say something Ryo-chan~?"

"Y-You bastard..."

He frowned at the response.  
"Bastard? Are you sure you want to say that to the only person who could do, this?" He grinded against her hips.

"Ah!" she shouted out, throwing her head slightly back.  
"P-Please Quad... I... I need you... Please don't do this to me..." she panted out, making Quad's eyes widen at her sudden change.  
'_Did she just...beg?_' A wide smirk came onto his face.

"What ever you say, my queen~" he brought his hand down to lift her top off, letting the hand he was holding down, and the one pinned go. They both went up so that Quad to take it off easier. Underneath was a bright blue bra. Ryouna blush deepened even more as she tried to cover her small chest.  
Quad smiled at the gesture. He moved her hands away.  
"Your beautiful..." he whispered into her ear. He brought his right hand to the clasp of the bra, and fumbled.

Ryouna chuckled at his stupidity. Sitting up and leaning against the head of the bed, she unclasped it with ease. Quad was embarrassed from the failure, but quickly got over it. Now he was in her chest, licking and biting once again. He was doing it around her nipple, not allowing her to feel the complete pleasure he could cause.

"Ah-ah... Qu-Quad..." Ryouna stammered.

After a few moments of that, Quad placed her on his lap and started grinding his hip against hers.

"Mmh-ah! Qu-Quad! More!" after hearing that call for more, he finally took ger into his mouth, sucking lightly on the delicate skin. A faint blush came on his facial features due to the heat kept in his clothes.

Ryouna clawed at his back in attempt to removing his clothes. Noticing the gesture, Quad unzipped his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, taking both of them off revealing a slightly toned, tan chest. The purple haired girl took as much of an advantage of the newly shown skin. Her hand were traveling everywhere they could from his neck, to arms, and to his lower back. As she was, it caused small shock waves through out Quad's body, making him shiver in delight.

He stopped attacking her breast and looked up at the girl who was sitting on him. She had a heavy blush and was panting, her eyes were dazed and filled with lust. He smiled at what he had accomplished. He put his hand on the back of her neck, and brought her down for another kiss. This time when he licked at her lip she opened her mouth and gladly took in his tongue. Finally giving up all her will and pride against him, Ryouna moaned loudly. A battle for dominance began against their tongues. Even though she tried with all her might, Ryouna's tongue cramped up from all the pressure.

After his win, Quad placed his hands in Ryouna's waistband, slipping her bottoms and panties off. She squeaked and tried to cover herself up, only to be stopped by Quad.

"How many times must I say this?" he sighed out. "Your beautiful Ryouna, you don't need to hide from me." he confessed up, finally using her real name. Hearing him say all that made her calmer and relaxed.

"Quad..." was all she said. After, she reached towards his belt buckle, an even heavier blush on her face when she reached it. Quad chuckled af her shyness. He undid the buckle for the red girl. Slipping off his pants and boxers, Ryouna got impossibly more red at the sight of Quad's erection. He noticed her staring and turned his body away, his back facing the other and own face redding.

He nearly jumped when he felt something hug him from behind. He looked past his shoulder, Ryouna was looking down, as if she were about to do something she was going to regret. He did jump when he felt a hand grab his member. Ryouna buried her face in Quad's back in half embarrassment. She slowly started pumping, getting even more strangled moans out of the bi-hair colored teen's throat.

"R-Ryouna-ah!" the things she was doing was unexpected, but somewhat welcomed. He was getting closer and closer to his peek, he didn't to finish himself off before Ryouna so he grabbed both of her arms, and quickly turned around, practically tackling his beloved down.

Bending down to her ear he said and placing three fingers at her mouth he commanded,  
"Suck."

Doing as instructed, Ryouna brought the three digits into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them and covering them with her saliva.  
Deciding that they were done getting lubricated, Quad brought his fingers out, creating a nearly silent pop, and placed them at Ryouna's entrance.  
"It's going to hurt a little, but it will be worth it later." he inserted a finger, swirling around the tight hole.

"Ahh!" Ryouna's arms flung up onto his shoulder's, nails digging into skin as Quad inserted another finger, changing to a sissoring movement. He adds a final finger, pumping in and out now. He breath quickens along with his movements as Ryouna's pain faded away, replaced by pleasure. Her goes back and her back arches slightly as Quad goes faster.

He abruptly stops and pulls out, fingers wet and slightly wrinkled. A small whine comes from Ryouna, which he chuckles at.  
"Is there something wrong Ryo-chan~?" he said, fondling with her breast again.

"Ahh... Q-Quad..." her voice hitched as she felt something press against her inner thigh. She didn't look down, she already knew what it was.  
"P-Please..." wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down into a passionate kiss.  
"Please Quad... Take me..."

"...Are you sure?" he said, clear hesitation in his voice.  
It felt like everything had frozen, and only she knew that. The look in his eyes made her forget what he's done and the mask he wears in front of others.

"...Yes." determination and love filled her yes. The hate from before was nearly gone. All she now saw was no longer a sadist duelist, but now something more like a lost child.

One tear fell from Quad's face, a feeling of acceptance filled his heart. He kisses Ryouna, slipping his tongue in, glad that she brought in her own. He pulled away, whispering into her ear, "Don't scream~" and chuckling afterwards.  
"Here I come~" he slowly entered, wincing when Ryouna dug her nails into his shoulder again.

"Haa..." the false queen wrapped her legs around Quad's waist. He kissed her again, hoping to cut the pain. He stood in the same position after he was fully in.  
"Quad... Move... I'm... I'm fine..."

"...Alright..." he grabbed the sheets beside her head, moving at a small rhythm. He went faster as Ryouna started moaning.

"Nnngg... Quad... Don't- haaa... S-Stop..." she started panting. Drool drippled down the side of her face. Quad took her tongue and entangle it with his, creating sloppy kisses. Ryouna dragged her nails down his back, bright red marks leaves their traces behind. Quad bit his lip as he got closer blood drawing from the cut created by his canine. He bit his his teeth into her neck. Small trails of blood broke away in branches as Quad looked directly into Ryouna's eyes. His multi colored orbs had a strange symbol resting the center. A shield like shape with a fire or blade like ingesta. The sight of them caused her own eyes to turn glassy and empty.

Ryouna arched her back in a nearly painful way as she came.

"HAAAH- Q-QUAD!" A inaudible howl escaped as she gasped for air.

"AHH- R-RYOUNA!" he dug his head next to her's, deep breathing was heard from him. He pulled out soon after, placing a light kiss on the latter head.  
"You-haaa..." he swallowed "-Alright?"

"What- what was that...?" she stayed sprawled out under him, eyes tried and still slightly gasping for air, eyes returning to normal.

Quad grabbed the blankets, placing the objects over them. He brought Ryouna close so that she was facing him. Planting another kiss on her head he answered with, "It's so that you don't get pregnant." she tensed at his answer.

"Heh, don't worry. I won't have to do it again."

This caught her attention.  
"Why's that?"

He traced where his bit her earlier. The wound didn't look normal. It was similar to the symbol that showed in Quad's eye earlier. Small crevasses looking like a shield but instead was a shadowed out spiral resembling a snowflake. In the crevasses were blood making it look more like a tattoo.  
"It's going to prevent it."

Ryouna felt where his hand was. For something so small, anyone can feel how deep it really was.  
"O-oh..."

Quad looked at her solemnly.  
"Ryouna..." he took her hand. "Come away with me."

Her eyes widened.  
"W-What?!"

Determination filled Quad's eyes as he stated his next words.  
"I love you." he confessed again. "You-... You have a power which little to no people have. That mark... Not everyone can survive through that. Not even I would have. Ryouna, you have they ability to suppress those kind of things. Others will just give up and fall for that false hope they were given. A lot of people will come for yo-"

He was cut off by her kiss. She slipped in her tongue, sliding over his again and again. They broke aprt soon for much needed air.  
"I don't care who ever come after me." a smile formed. A bright, cheery smile that didn't seem like her at all.  
"All I care about..." she bobbed her head as drowsyness got the better of her.  
"All I care about is being with... With you..." she passed out.

Quad layed there watching her sleeping face with slight wonder. His heart raced and his mind drew a blank. After a few secinds passed, his smiled. He pulled the blanket further up and held Ryouna in his arms.  
"...Thank you Ryouna..." he finally fell in a peacefull sleep.

* * *

**Gestu:I give up on the OC page,... ;A;  
Yuma:Why's that?  
Astral:She is unable to keep up with her own stories, she does not want to, or she simply forgets.  
Gestu:SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN! ;A;**


End file.
